Field
Some embodiments are related to fluid containers, e.g., bottles, which provide disinfected fluids for consumption.
Description of the Related Art
Several methods and devices have been proposed for the cleansing of a feed fluid to make it potable, that is suitable, for drinking. However, these options are either not reasonably portable, or when portable, do not have a mechanism to quickly make the water potable and to keep the container cleansed of microbes. Thus there is a need for a potable water device that is portable, fast acting, has a self-cleansing mechanism, and can be used more than once.